


things you do for love; it's crazy

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Around the League [34]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Hockey Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: Brady smiled weakly as he walked across the room to sit beside Tim on the couch. Tim shut his laptop before turning to face where Brady had sat down. He held his arms out; Brady accepted the invitation, moving into his boyfriend’s arms. Tim guided Brady’s head down into his chest and started carding his fingers through Brady’s hair. Brady hummed and pressed a kiss above Tim’s heart.“What was it that you wanted, liebling?” Tim mumbled into his boyfriend’s scalp.Brady sighed before pressing another kiss above Tim’s heart. “What would you think about coming out?”
Relationships: Tim Stützle/Brady Tkachuk
Series: Around the League [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666117
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	things you do for love; it's crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I had a weird dream last night about Nic Petan (of all people???) being the first player to publically come out in the NHL. So like. I took that concept and wrote a fic about it using Tim and Brady instead! The relationship they have with each other is just so pure that how could I not? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this! It was really fun to write, even if it's on the shorter side. Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. This is a work of fiction simply created as a way to conceptualize a dream I had last night. Hope that makes sense!
> 
> Title from "Things You Do For Love" by Thomas Rhett

“Tim?” Brady said hesitantly, leaning against the door frame. “There was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

  
  


Tim looked up from his laptop and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “Of course, liebling. There’s always another time to review game tapes.” He smiled.

  
  


Brady smiled weakly as he walked across the room to sit beside Tim on the couch. Tim shut his laptop before turning to face where Brady had sat down. He held his arms out; Brady accepted the invitation, moving into his boyfriend’s arms. Tim guided Brady’s head down into his chest and started carding his fingers through Brady’s hair. Brady hummed and pressed a kiss above Tim’s heart.

  
  


“What was it that you wanted, liebling?” Tim mumbled into his boyfriend’s scalp.

  
  


Brady sighed before pressing another kiss above Tim’s heart. “What would you think about coming out?”

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


“Yes? You aren’t concerned about backlash?”

  
  


Tim sighed and pulled Brady back. He lifted Brady’s head so that they were looking eye-to-eye. Brady noticed that Tim looked confident, almost alarmingly so. He also showed the smallest look of adoration in his eyes. If they hadn’t been dating for as long as they had, Brady was positive that he would’ve missed it.

  
  


“Why would I be concerned?” Tim smiled. “If it goes well, it goes well. If it doesn’t, you’re more than enough to keep me happy, liebling.”

  
  


Brady felt his cheeks heat up and his eyes dampen slightly. Tim’s expression softened as he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears away from the corners of his boyfriend’s eyes. Brady leaned into the touch and dropped his forehead against Tim’s forehead. Tim pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Brady’s nose and used a finger to brush some hair behind his ear. Brady sighed happily as he pushed Tim backwards on the couch. Tim smirked but willingly followed his boyfriend’s command. When Tim was laid out with his back against the cushions, Brady curled up on his chest. Tim wrapped his arms around Brady, running his hands softly across Brady’s back. Brady hummed happily as he wiggled around a little bit to get more comfortable. When he was satisfied, he closed his eyes.

  
  


Tim pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head as he grabbed his phone from the coffee table. He took a quick picture of Brady curled on his chest and uploaded it to Instagram. Before he placed his phone back where it had been, he showed Brady the caption he had written. Brady’s entire body lit up with heat as he mumbled his agreement. Tim smiled softly as he carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Brady squeezed his boyfriend tightly, mumbling sweet nothings in a mix of German and English over his heart. Tim sighed happily before he placed a kiss on the top of Brady’s head.

  
  


The last thing Brady remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of Tim softly carding his fingers through Brady’s hair. That and having an internal smile from the caption Tim had written on his Instagram post.

  
  


_ That moment when your boyfriend falls asleep on your chest #couplegoals _

**Author's Note:**

> Liebling = Darling


End file.
